The Simplistic Form of Magic
by ratgirl407
Summary: Sesshomaru is a huge business tycoon. During his lunch breaks he watches a street performer named Kagome. His life takes change for the better when she gets the courage to talk to him, he learns that there is more to his life than what he had thought.


Okay a little information about this story that I would like to say, you can read this or not. I kind of inspired this story. I have loved magic since I was little and now I can do a lot of tricks pretty well now that I'm older. I have also notices a lack of magic fanfictions, so I thought I would combine something I love reading about which is the Kagome Sesshomaru pairing and something I love to do, which is magic.

Every trick that I have described in here I have performed or know how to perform.

They are real tricks and not made up, if you want to know more about them you can message me form my profile and ask me about it. These tricks are performed easily and not very difficult to master.

Nowhere in this story I will be revealing any tricks. If you want to know how something is done ask me. If someone on here also does magic I am willing to trade some of my better tricks for someone else's. (I have some sweet ones too).

Also if someone knows magic I would love to talk to you! Send me a message please!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or other things to do with this story, except the actual idea behind the story

Pairing: Kagome/ Sesshomaru

(This is an alternate universe; also some of my characters might be a little out of character)

Summary: Sesshomaru is a huge business tycoon; he watches a street performer during his lunch breaks in the park. His life takes a drastic change for the better when she gets the courage to talk to him. Soon he learns that there is more to his dreary life than what he was taught, he learns to start to enjoy life a little more.

* * *

"Love and magic have a great deal in common. They enrich the soul, delight the heart. And they both take practice."

-Unknown source-

The Simplistic Form of Magic

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the street to go into his work early in the morning, being a big executive of a major company had no room for slacking. The golden light was just appearing over the tops of buildings, casting anything in its way to look golden; it didn't help much that most of the structures had many windows to reflect the orangey glow. Some of the parts of streets which were blocked by larger buildings looked as if it were still night out.

Usually there weren't that many people this early, some men or women getting to work that was about it though. Silently he brought up his left arm to glance at his watch to check the time. Even he was slightly early for today.

Suddenly he looked to where he exactly was. He was about a block away from his company, on the corner of another street and a park which was located in the middle of the city. There was enough room for people who wanted to get their morning exercise by jogging, or strolling with lovers at night. Sometimes in the winter there would be children sledding on hills or ice-skating on the pond.

That was where he had seen that girl before. Whenever he would leave for lunch break she would be there, entertaining a crowd. Standing in that park every single day, he would like to think that she was there because he was there. He had noticed a couple of times after going to see her that he would deliberately go out of his way to get a glance of her "working".

Quickly snapping his eyes from looking at the park he glanced to his watch again to notice that more time than he thought had passed "Foolishness" Sesshomaru uttered quietly under his breath as he sped to cross the street.

He would not go see that women again today, he had to get her out of his thoughts. "Work might help" he replied to his thoughts as he pushed the doors open to his building. He needed to get that proposal for the company merge meeting in just over a week.

* * *

Kagome sat up in bed "It's way too early" she mumbled grabbing her pillow and shoved it over her head to drown out the alarm buzzing. Unluckily for the brunette the sound continued to keep her from falling back asleep. She had been out late last night celebrating her friends 21st birthday. Of course since she was already 21 they hit the bars and got smashed. "I hate hangovers" She replied shutting off the alarm and got out of her bed.

Quickly she got showered and dressed for the day. Once she had decided she looked presentable enough Kagome grabbed the remote to her television and turned on the news station. The weather report was on so she wouldn't have to wait too long thankfully. "Sunny in the morning, but later afternoon we are expected to see a small chance of showers to the norther-" she quickly shut off the television, all she needed to know was that it would be rain free for when she would be in the park.

Kagome reached for her backpack and keys, which was lying on the couch. "Thank god I was smart enough to not misplace this stuff last night" she responded laughing glancing into her backpack to make sure everything was there. "Crap spoke too soon" she mumbled dropping the bag and pocketing her keys quickly. She looked around her place, from where she stood to see if she could spot the object in question she lost.

A few moments she spotted her cell phone on the kitchen counter. "There you are" she spoke to the phone. Quickly she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

For some strange reason she was excited to go to the park today, well it seemed everyday now that she was excited to go. She had started to notice a young man standing watching her perform when she was in the park. He couldn't have been much older than she was, at the most a couple years. He looked to be very successful with his tailored Armani and Brooks Brothers suits. That's why it was so unusual to see him in the park everyday; he would show up trying to look like he didn't care about anything. He would always watch her perform her tricks from a safe distance. He never actually would come and join her crowd. Usually she would see him sitting on a bench just outside of where her area she performed was.

She couldn't deny that he did look good all dressed up, with his silky smooth hair, and a small part of her maybe wanted him to join her everyday crowd and get up and personal in her magic.

Kagome calmly walked to the park still thinking about the mysterious man that had been capturing her thoughts. "Hopefully entertaining the children will take my mind off of him." She said as she crossed the busy street to get where she was headed. All she needed to do was set up her space and she was ready to start the day.

* * *

He was not having much luck with work, it was getting close to lunch and he had yet to come to a final draft for the merge.

Sesshomaru calmly brought his hand to rub the bridge of his nose to try to keep the headache that was starting away. "Why is this so difficult?" he asked himself. It didn't help much that he wanted to go to the park today. One trip couldn't hurt could it? "No I have to finish this proposal" he tried to convince himself. Several moments later and still nothing new typed on his computer he quickly saved what he had and he shut down his computer. "Lunch can't hurt" he convinced himself as he shut his office door and told his secretary he would be going out.

He soon found himself in the park of course buying a hotdog from a vendor. It wasn't five star eating but he almost preferred food like this. It was what he mostly ate in college when he was getting his business degree. His father didn't pay for food when he gave him money for college, so he had to eat cheaply. He took a bite out of the end of the hotdog and sat on a nearby bench and enjoyed the sun that was shining down.

Suddenly he heard a group of people start applauding. He mentally groaned, "It can't be" he spoke turning around to see where the cheering was coming from. Of course he had to be in the one place that the girl would be. How did he not notice that he was not more than 50 feet from where she was performing?

Sesshomaru took a few more minutes to finish off his hotdog and to relax away from the office. He then stood from the bench and got ready to go back to his office and to the unfinished proposal.

"Excuse me?" he heard someone say from behind him. Slowly he turned and glanced down to the brunette girl. Why did she have to come over to him? The girl he was so keen on avoiding.

"Yes?" he heard his own gruff voice respond to her question.

She gave a bright smile "I have noticed you a lot while I perform" she paused to sit in the spot that he had once been sitting "You care to sit with me?" she asked him, not wanting to be rude he walked to the other side of her and sat down. "You watch my shows a lot I'm just wondering if you just don't like magic or the crowds" she asked him.

"What makes you think I come here to watch you?" he answered avoiding the question.

"Because pretty much every time lunch hits around you show up wherever I might be" she answered quickly. "I'm Kagome by the way" she introduced herself.

"Sesshomaru" he answered nodding his head towards her. "Shouldn't you be getting back to entertaining people?" he asked her. Why was she bothering him?

She tilted her head slightly while she watched an older woman feed some pigeons. "I'm doing what you are, I'm taking a lunch break" she paused speaking for a moment before continuing. "I just figured since I saw you here that I might introduce myself to you, might perform a little magic for you personally. Since I see you so much and you have never come over to watch"

"What makes you think I would be interested in something so simplistic as magic?" he asked her glancing to his watch hoping that more time had passed so he could get back to work and leave this conversation.

She gave a bright smile towards him "Because the best tricks are the simplest" she simply answered "come on, one card trick and if you hate it I leave you, and if you like it you gotta promise me to come over and see more of my magic" she reasoned with him.

He looked at her and took a moment to actually study her close up. Her black hair was long and looked perfect except a few tangles which was probably from the slight wind that was blowing. Her complexion was pretty much flawless, and she had a body that a model would kill for. Overall her looks were up on a level with his.

"Fine" he answered her. He calmly watched as she gave a small smile. She pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them.

"Okay" she said as she finished shuffling the card deck. "I want you to tell me when to stop when I go through the deck like this" she demonstrated spreading the deck with her hands.

"Alright" he answered her, as she got ready to do it once again. "Stop" he commanded her, he then studied her hands as she broke where he told her to stop and she moved his card he choose closer for him to grab it.

"I would like for you to turn over that card and memorize it, don't let me see it" she spoke letting him take the top card to glance at it. Once he remembered it she ordered him to place it back in the deck wherever he would like when she cut the cards.

"Alright" she told him gripping the deck of cards and squared them up.

She wouldn't be able to impress him with such a simplistic card trick.

"I want you to press on the deck, think about your card, the color, suit, or whatever you would like"

He held his hand on the top of the deck thinking of the card, how will this help? After a moment he dropped his hand off the deck and watched her perform the rest of the trick.

"Your card will now reveal it's self by changing color" she said going through the deck to reveal a blue card now in the red deck. "Lets see if this is your card" Kagome said squaring the deck once again and flipping the card over, "the eight diamonds?" she asked him receiving a nod, she flipped the card over again so it was now facing down "I'll do it again, but a little slower this time" she said dropping the now blue card to the ground.

Once again she shuffled asking him to stop when he wanted to, resulting in him getting a new card.

Once he had it memorized he gave her a small nod of his head to allow her to continue with the trick.

"Okay if we wave our hand over the deck the card should reveal itself to us" she spoke running quickly through the deck of red cards.

This time he did not see a blue card, she had failed.

"Well that's odd" she said finishing going though the cards.

"It seems you're not as good as you might think" he spoke to her, almost getting a joy out of her failing to do her trick.

"Oh I know the problem," she laughed looking down to the blue card on the sidewalk. "We already have a blue card duh," she said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. She motioned him to pick up the card. He rolled his eyes as he did so, he turned the card over and there was the four of clubs; his card he had chosen.

He shook his head and gave her back the card. "Not bad" he spoke to her, he got up to leave he was now running late back to work.

"So are you coming to my shows now?" she giggled watching him walk away, he didn't respond to her. "I guess he wasn't as impressed as I had hoped he would be" Kagome spoke watching him walk down the path.

* * *

Kagome laughed watching a reaction a little girl had to one of her tricks, it was somewhere between a joyful and curious look. This was why she loved to perform magic, so many people were entertained, and children got the most out of it.

She didn't know why but she had gone up to Sesshomaru almost three days before, something about him just being there bugged her. She had decided to go right up and talk to him. It had to have been one of her boldest moves. When she was deciding to go speak with him, she wasn't prepared to go in and perform for him. She didn't know why but it was almost like she wanted to impress him. It was stupid for trying since he had yet to show up in the park since speaking with him.

Kagome watched as the little girl walked away along with her mother. It was slow today, not many people had come out since it was supposed to rain. She had decided to come out anyway; it gave her something to do.

"I guess I'm too late" someone said behind her.

She jumped a little since the voice startled her. Seeing it was Sesshomaru she answered him "Too late for what exactly?"

This time he gave her a smirk, not exactly a smile but it was close. He looked good in his tailored suit and his long hair pulled back into a low ponytail. "For your show, I was expecting more people actually. Are you losing your touch?" he joked, only receiving a confused look from her he decided to elaborate. "I've been busy with work, but I kept to our wager Kagome" he said receiving a nod from her.

"You seemed to be the kind of person who wouldn't be interested in magic" she answered him.

He didn't say anything right away only gave a slight nod of his head to show that he had indeed heard her. "I don't believe in magic".

She gave him a curious look. "And yet you are here" she commented taking a small step towards the larger man.

"I appreciate skill," he calmly stated looking down to the smaller woman. "So do I have to come back tomorrow to see something magical?" he asked her.

Kagome gave a large smile "No I can give you a private performance, I just gotta get my stuff and we can get somewhere dry" she stated looking to the sky, which looked like it would rain any moment. "I suggest under a large tree".

Calmly Kagome picked up her backpack and small table and carried it over to under a large tree with Sesshomaru alongside her.

"Okay" Kagome replied looking around at their now dry spot under a large tree. "Do you have a quarter with you Sesshomaru?" she asked him.

He nodded his head then he reached a large hand in his pants pocket to retrieve his change. Luckily he had a quarter on him.

She reached a hand out to grab the object once he handed it to her. "Okay I am going to attempt to do something really cool with your borrowed quarter" she replied grabbing for his hand and held it in front of her; palm down "I also need to borrow your hand if you don't mind" she laughed as he glared at her for touching him. Silently she placed the quarter on the back of his hand and lowered his hand so she could wave her hands over his.

"Alright, nothing up my sleeves" she spoke to him "Actually I have no sleeves so there shouldn't be a problem" she laughed referring to her small t-shirt. She then started staring intensely at the quarter, she waved a few times over his hand. "Watch" she replied to him, he had just enough time to see as her hands came over his and when they passed the coin vanished.

Kagome smiled at his reaction this time. It looked like he was a little more impressed with this kind of trick.

"Where is my quarter?" he asked flipping his hand over to get a good look at it from all sides.

"Duh it's called magic" she replied giving him a dull look. "It vanished, it went poof!" she said at a higher pitch than her normal voice. Then she let out a huge giggle.

Sesshomaru glared at her "Could I have my money back please?" he asked her.

"Well" she dragged on "the problem with that is I'm not that good of a magician, I can't make things just reappear out of the blue" she said picking up her backpack. "If you want it so bad you can show up tomorrow. I'm sure I can learn to make it reappear again by then. I guess you will have to just show up and see what happens" she winked at him walking off into the rain leaving him there under the tree.

Before she could see, Sesshomaru let a small but true smile escape his lips. Quietly he turned to the opposite direction that she had gone and he walked back to his office.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood inside his office waiting for the president of the company he was to merge with.

Lately he had been thinking about Kagome, for the past five days he was showing up to her performances alongside other people who came to see her, and sometimes joining in with some of her tricks. He knew magic was not real; it was a bunch of tricks and gimmicks. The way Kagome performed it though, the skill she possessed it was easy for him to even get caught off guard. Her technical ability amazed even him. He had grown closer to the little magician over the last week. He considered her a friend now; she of course considered them friends the first time she talked to him. They had even gone out for coffee the day he had got his quarter back, thankfully the coffee date went without magic making things disappear or reappear. They had ended up having long conversations about why they decided on their professions.

He had learned a lot more about her; she wasn't some worthless person earning money by performing like some people did. She didn't even want money from people; she performed because she loved it. Just like he had told her that he loved the business world. They actually ended up having a lot in common, like music. There were still some things that he still wondered about, like how she did earn her money. She never told him that she had another job, and she had never even told him her last name.

He hadn't even noticed it until now but she was changing him into a believer. Not just of magic, but he was slowly starting to smile more he was starting to believe that the world wasn't as dreary as he had once thought it was. Maybe that's what all businessmen were raised to be, stocks, money, jobs being terminated. It wasn't the most positive environment to grow up in.

After the first few days of getting to know each other over coffee they moved onto lunch. When they would go out to order food she would smile at him and give a wink to let him know what was coming, and he would know exactly what she would do next. Usually she would turn around to someone behind her and she would ask him or her if they wanted to see a trick. Usually whoever agreed and he would quietly chuckle as he watched her work.

The first few times that she had done this he didn't find it that appealing that she would start to perform outside of the park. After he had seen a reaction she had gotten from a little girl named Rin, he found it almost enjoyable to see her perform as she did.

"Sesshomaru there you are" A large man walking into his office made his presence now known.

"Hello Mr. Higurashi" Sesshomaru greeted the older man. "How was your flight?" he questioned. Sesshomaru had spoken to Mr. Higurashi through the internet, they emailed frequently about certain reports and documents about the merge. Also they had spoken a few times over the phone, so it wasn't too hard to recognize the man's voice.

He was probably as tall as he was which was saying something since he considered himself taller than the average man. Mr. Higurashi certainly came dressed to kill. He was sporting a tailored Armani suit and his shoulder length black hair was put in its place. He hardly looked as if he just arrived no more than an hour off of a plane.

"It was long and boring" he laughed "and the airlines never give you enough food to actually keep you fed" The man replied to the younger man.

Sesshomaru noticed there was carefree look within the man's eyes; a look that his father had once held before he had passed in his older years. "Would you rather we discuss this over lunch?" Sesshomaru questioned. If he wanted this deal to go through, it might help to keep the powerful man across him happy.

"I think that's a splendid idea! I think I'm craving a hotdog, how about we get one of those? I would much rather discuss our plans somewhere outside in the daylight than inside anyway" Mr. Higurashi replied standing not waiting for Sesshomaru to reply.

Sesshomaru watched the man walk out of his office door, this man reminded him so much of Kagome. What an odd thought, giving himself a shake of the head to rid of the strange thoughts he followed the man.

Casually they spoke of how the other was while they both walked to the nearest hotdog cart. "Would you mind if we ate these in the park?" Mr. Higurashi replied paying for his food.

"I don't mind at all. Actually it seems like I have been spending my time there as of lately" he replied walking alongside the man.

"Oh is that so? You don't seem like the type" the older man replied taking a bite out of his food.

Sesshomaru didn't respond for a moment "I guess I don't".

Soon they found themselves sitting on a bench casually talking about life in general. Better relax a bit before they got down to the dirty work and start working out the details in the proposal. When they would start that it would probably end up taking a couple of days, thankfully Mr. Higurashi wouldn't have to be anywhere for at least a week, so it gave them some time to get through a lot of the problems they might face.

Sesshomaru casually looked down at his watch and noticed that Kagome would soon take her lunch break. He had told her the previous day that he wouldn't be able to see her today since of his meeting. It was so strange how he had grown so attached with her so soon.

He knew it was way out of character for him, but he even thought of the possibility that he would ask her on a date, not just as friends like they had become over a short period of time. She was so carefree and she made him a lot happier. Who knew? They might both find something better than just friendship.

"Sesshomaru?" he heard someone question.

"Yes?" He asked the man sitting next to him.

"You seem distracted there, something on your mind?" The dark haired man asked him.

Sesshomaru turned to glance at him. "Nothing" he replied looking at a bunch of younger children walk by with smiles on their faces chatting all about something he couldn't understand. "So when do you want to get on that proposal?" he questioned the man beside him.

"Oh Sesshomaru, it's always work with you" Mr. Higurashi laughed crumpling the napkin in his hand. "Actually I want you to meet someone. I had sent her a message earlier when I got off the plane." He spoke flipping his phone open to see if he received any messages "She was supposed to meet me soon, but I'm guessing she is a little late though. Oh I know you two will just get along so well" he spoke.

Sesshomaru groaned mentally, he was not looking forward to any female that this man wanted him to meet. He would much rather have been at Kagome's show watching her, he was starting to enjoy that as a daily event.

"You know what" Mr. Higurashi replied checking his phone "I just got a text from her, she isn't too far away. Would it be all right if we both went to meet her?" he asked standing up, not giving a chance for Sesshomaru to really answer the question.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat "That's not a problem" he replied not looking forward to meeting this mystery woman.

As both of the men walked Mr. Higurashi spoke about his life in Italy. He had spent almost a year there.

"Where did you live before Italy?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"I lived here actually. I own a penthouse, but I'm letting my daughter have it while I am in Italy. She used to rent her own apartment; I figured might as well let her stay at my place, no use in letting the dust collect. Besides I have enough bedrooms there I can visit her whenever I'm in town" Mr. Higurashi replied, "She is actually the person I want you to meet" he explained further.

This was not what Sesshomaru was looking forward to. "I can't wait to meet her Mr. Higurashi" he responded.

Once they turned a corner though he heard applause, he quickly glanced in the direction to see the familiar brunette girl bowing to the group of people in front of her. She was smiling and enjoying the reactions of the people in front of her. Sesshomaru took a chance to study Kagome a little more noticing that she had a dark pair of jeans, sandals, and a button up form fitting blue shirt on. She looked nice, simplistic, not overly done up.

"Look at that" The elder man next to him paused for a moment before continuing, "Let's go watch".

Both men walked over to growing crowd, Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome had started to perform a trick with a bottle, he had seen this several times resulting in him knowing how to perform the trick. He glanced to Mr. Higurashi next to him, why did they stop here? Wasn't he supposed to meet his daughter?

Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome, this time he caught her eyes and she gave a smile towards him. That didn't cause her to miss a beat though as she continued with her story she was telling the crowd.

Earning another round of applause from the crowd Kagome bowed again "Thank you so much" she said as the crowd dispersed.

Sesshomaru once again looked to the man he was standing next to. Weren't they going to leave?

"Daddy!" Kagome shouted as she flung herself at Mr. Higurashi.

"Hey Kagome how's my girl?" he asked the girl in his arms.

Sesshomaru froze at this point; no way his soon to be business partner was the father of Kagome, the little magician that he had met and befriended only a week before. "Excuse me?" he asked the two.

"Oh Sesshomaru, this is my daughter Kagome" the larger man responded.

"We've met already, a week ago actually," Kagome told him.

"Oh?" Mr. Higurashi questioned glancing between the two, Kagome was smiling and Sesshomaru kind of looked a little sick. "Small world I guess" He responded.

"Yes Mr. Higurashi, I've already met Kagome" Sesshomaru replied.

"Daddy I thought you had a meeting today" Kagome responded turning back to her father.

"Yes Kagome, Sesshomaru and I are thinking about merging" the man said "There will probably be a very good chance of that happening too," he spoke with a smile. Quickly glancing at his watch he decided on something "You know what Sesshomaru, can we discuss more about this merge tomorrow? I have another meeting to get to soon. If you want to talk though, you can take my daughter out to dinner tonight she knows almost as much as I do about my own business." The older man laughed.

Sesshomaru smiled at the suggestion; maybe he would get his date with Kagome sooner than he thought. "That's no problem at all sir". Sesshomaru glanced to Kagome; he wouldn't have taken her for the business type.

"Yeah daddy that's not a problem" Kagome responded, obviously not minding the suggestion to dinner with Sesshomaru.

"Well I must go, Sesshomaru would you mind walking my daughter home? You don't have to be back to the office now right? I have to go bye Kagome" he gave Kagome a light kiss on her head "Sesshomaru" he nodded to the man.

Mr. Higurashi didn't wait to hear what Sesshomaru would say to the suggestion as he walked off.

"Well I guess I am walking you home and taking you out to dinner hm?" Sesshomaru joked as soon as Kagome's father was out of range.

"Yeah I guess so" Kagome smiled back at him. "So where do you want to take me? I hope it's something fancier than the coffee shop," Kagome laughed reaching for her backpack.

"I can certainly guarantee that it will be much better than the coffee shop" Sesshomaru replied. "How come you never mentioned your father?"

"Well you never asked, how come you never mentioned you were merging companies with my father?" she countered.

Sesshomaru gave a small chuckle "You never asked."

"I really hope we can come to a common ground about this merge" she said grabbing his hand and pulled him in the direction of her place.

"I think we will be able to faster than we think"

Kagome gave a small side look to the much taller man "You seem so sure"

"I'm very confident in my abilities" Sesshomaru told her.

As they walked back to Kagome's penthouse they talked about their interests and Kagome's sneaky father for getting them 'together'. "So what does your father think about the whole magician thing?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome slightly turned to him "He was the one who taught me, so I would guess he wouldn't have a problem; I grew up with my dad performing for me." She laughed, almost like she was remembering a memory "My mother died when I was young, and my dad worked a lot, so I was alone most of the time. I found myself actually trying to perform tricks. I guess magic was an outlet for me" Kagome responded "It helped my dad too, when I would get good enough I started performing for him, it helped him to forget a little about my mom".

"I'm sorry I brought it up" Sesshomaru responded looking at Kagome. He really did feel guilty for bringing up an obviously hard topic to speak of.

"Its fine Sesshomaru, it's all in the past, and besides" she explained "I wouldn't have met you if I didn't learn magic" the girl smiled at him.

Soon Sesshomaru and Kagome showed up at one of the nicer apartment buildings.

"I can't believe it" Sesshomaru replied pressing the button on the elevator.

"What can't you believe?" he heard Kagome ask.

"I live here too Kagome" Sesshomaru managed to say, shocked that the little magician lived so close to him.

Suddenly Kagome started to laugh, "It seems like we are having a lot of coincidences lately" She only received a nod from the man next to her as they rode the elevator up to her floor.

When they had finally reached her door both paused outside. "What time shall I pick you up tonight Kagome?".

"Is seven alright?" she asked reaching for her keys out of her backpack.

"Seven is fine" he answered her; currently she was looking down to find her keys which she seemed to be having a hard time with. "Kagome?" he asked.

"Wha-?" the large man's lips upon her own lips cut her off. She felt him press into her as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

Kagome dropped her backpack and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck pulling him closer. She got on her toes to reach his lips a little easier, Sesshomaru calmly pushed her back into her door trapping her there. He gripped her waist a little tighter so he could pull her a little higher up on his body so she wouldn't have to stretch to reach him. Some moments later both broke the kiss and stared at each other for a small moment.

He stared at her flushed face for a quick instant before he leaned down and grabbed the forgotten backpack, he then handed it back to her.

"Thanks" she said reaching for the object.

"No problem Kagome, so seven?"

"Definitely seven is fine with me" she replied.

Sesshomaru nodded to her giving her one last quick peck on the lips he left her to lean against her door.

Kagome called back to him "You will have to remind me to thank my father" she laughed.

Sesshomaru turned slightly to her before when he pressed the elevator button which was thankfully still in her view "I will, see you tonight" he replied breaking her view of him as he walked into the opening elevator.

He thought of the night that he would soon have with Kagome. He could tell it would be a magical night, with that thought he smiled "I guess she did make me believe in magic".


End file.
